


Endless Chains

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Series: Chained Up [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Comedy, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: Wonshik just loves it when his plaything Jaehwan bites back.Beta’d by Scarygamer345.





	Endless Chains

We stand in the doorway, waving as Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung drive off to the airport for their week away. Soon the others will be leaving too for their week off, which will leave Wonshik and I with the dorm to ourselves (which could either be good or bad).

When we go back inside the other members go to pack their things, as their bus will be here to pick them up soon, to take them to a relaxing spa resort by the coast. They askes Wonshik and I if we wanted to go with them, but we politely declined, saying that we wanted to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Wonshik heads to the kitchen to wash the dishes that he earlier used to make his famous choc chip pancakes. I follow after him to offer some assistance.

“Do you want some help?” I ask, my lips right next to his ear as I wrap my hands around his waist. He jumps into the air with a yelp, and water goes everywhere. I can’t help but giggle when he turns around, because he has soap suds on his face, and he looks so adorable it makes me want to kiss him (which I would do if we were the only ones here).

“Don’t ever do that to me again, got it?” He glares at me. He looks so mad but it makes him look even cuter.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. So, can I help with the dishes?” He looks at me in defeat, and hands me a tea towel and a plate.

“I’ll wash and you dry, and no funny business.” I take my place next to him, and proceed To dry the dishes, when the bus for the others arrives.

“I’ll go let them know that their bus is here.” After I say that, I head down the hallway to Sanghyuk and Hongbin’s shared room. As soon as I open the door I get hit in the face with a pillow. I bend down to pick it up and notice that there are feathers all over the place.

“What the hell is going on here?” As soon as the words leave my mouth they quickly stop the pillow fight and look at me, trying to look innocent. They are in so much trouble.

“Hyung, we can explain.” They look so scared, but at this point in time I don’t give a flying rats ass, because these pillows cost a fortune, and thanks to them, the insides of them are all over the place.

“I don’t think you can explain, do you realise how much these pillows cost? You’ve been the ones destroying the pillows, haven’t you? You are in so much trouble when Hakyeon-hyung gets back. As for now, your bus is here so leave before I change my mind and hit you both.” I’ll tell Hakyeon-hyung when he gets back, because I don’t want to ruin his week away with Taekwoon-hyung.

 

*5 MINUTES LATER*

As soon as they leave, I head to mine and Wonshik’s shared room. I go over to his dresser, using a spare key to unlock it, rummaging through it when it’s open. I finally find what I was looking for, pulling out my collar and placing it around my neck, before locking it so that I can’t take it off.

I walk into the lounge room where Wonshik is sitting, watching episode one of The Heirs, and eating Doenjang Jjigae. I walk over to where he’s sitting and kneel in front of him, at his feet, looking at the ground. I don’t dare look up, because if I do, he will hit me with a riding crop (not that I would complain, I get quite turned on by being punished). Wonshik ignores me though, and I sense that this is to increase my frustration. He continues to ignore me until the show ends, where he tugs on my hair, forcing me to look up at him.

“So, you want to play?” I nod my head eagerly, and the look in his eyes tells me I did something wrong, but before I can think of what I did, he pulls my hair really hard, making sure that he inflicts pain.

“Answer me properly.” That’s when I realize I forgot to actually tell him, and that makes me feel like an idiot because I should be able to remember to do that by now.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.” I look down at the floor, because I’m too ashamed to look at him. I still can’t believe after all this time I managed to forget one of our most basic rules.

“That’s better. Could you do me a favour, and go put this in the sink?” He hands me his empty bowl and allows me to stand up. I walk around the couch, heading into the kitchen, and on my way, I sneak a glance at him, and see that he has put on the second episode, and I know this is going to be a very long night.

I walk to the sink, placing the bowl into it, and wash it. When that is done I head back to the living room and resume my place at Wonshik’s feet.

He continues to ignore me, remaining completely silent, the only sounds he makes is when he laughs at something funny (which is pissing me off, I just want to be fucked senseless right now, like I have for the past two months). I start fiddling around with my hands as the minutes go by, and I become more agitated the longer he makes me wait.

“Getting impatient, are we?” I have the urge to look up at him, but I refrain for fear that I will get punished (there aren’t many punishments that scare me, except for when Wonshik doesn’t allow me to release when we fuck, which is the worst punishment in the world). Instead I keep my eyes firmly planted to the ground.

“Yes sir.” He pulls my hair softly, indicating that he wants me to look up at him, so I do. The look in his eyes tell me that he is up to something, and it makes me swallow hard.

“Do you think you can wait awhile, we have the place to ourselves for the first time in months and I want to celebrate.” I nod, and stand up when he asks me to.

Wonshik heads to the kitchen and grabs the car keys that were hanging on the wall, heading to the front door. He looks back when he notices I don’t follow him. He looks at me and answers the confused expression that has made its way onto my face.

“I’m taking you to a club, and don’t bother taking the collar off. Where we’re going, it’s a fashion trend, and I want everyone to know you belong to someone, that you belong to me.” He holds out his hand, and I walk up to him to grab it. He pulls me out of the dorm, pausing only to lock the door.

When we reach the car, Wonshik opens the door for me, closing it when I hop inside, pulling my seatbelt on.  He hops into the driver’s side, and we pull out of the driveway, heading down the street.

 

*TEN MINUTES LATER AT VIXEN*

When we arrive at the club we are greeted by Namjoon from BTS. He and Wonshik used to fuck, but now they’re just friends (though that doesn’t stop me from hating him). He leads us inside the club, taking us to the VIP room, where the other members of BTS are, along with several other K-pop groups who are looking to get wasted (which we don’t get to do much because of our busy schedules and fans).

I sat next to my friend Hansol, who is from a new group called SEVENTEEN, catching up while Wonshik gets drinks for everyone.

“Hey dude, what’s with the collar?” IS the first thing out of Hansol’s mouth, and of course he asks me that at the exact moment Wonshik comes back.

“Here Jaehwan-hyung, I got you a Soju. By the way, the collar is so that everyone knows that Jaehwan-hyung belong to me, and that people better keep their hands off him. So you better find another boy toy, sorry.” And with that, he walks off and resumes his conversation with Namjoon.

I look back to Hansol, and see a look of shock on his face, which I suspect is due to what Wonshik just said to him, and now I feel embarrassed.

“Since when have you and Wonshik-hyung been a thing, and do the others know?” The look in his eyes gives me the assurance I need to be able to tell him the truth.

“It’s been a thing for about six months now, and no, the others don’t know… well, maybe Hakyeon-hyung, but none of the others.” I’m hoping this will make him satisfied enough to change the subject, as it’s awkward, and I would rather not have the people around us eavesdropping.

“Why haven’t you told them about it?” He looks concerned, especially since I keep looking around the room, to see if anyone is listening. I notice that Minseok has taken an interest in our conversation, and is now looking over at us, although he turns around when he notices me. I lean in to Hansol, so that what I say next doesn’t reach anyone else but him.

“It’s complicated, and we don’t want to screw everything up for the other members, because if people found out about us VIXX would go down quickly, along with Jellyfish Entertainment. Now, can we please change the subject?” He looks a little taken aback at my mini outburst, and he doesn’t respond for about two minutes.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you, I just don’t want to talk about it here.” I point to Minseok, who has resumed watching us. Hansol’s eyes follow where I’m pointing, and looks back at me with a nod, telling me that he gets it.

“Do you want to go somewhere else to talk? Cause you know I’m always here if you need me.” I feel rather than see Wonshik’s eyes on me, implying that he is listening to the conversation, so I need to tread carefully with what I answer. I get up from my seat.

“I’ll be right back.” I head over to Wonshik, and ask Namjoon if I can borrow him for a second, before dragging Wonshik to a deserted corner of the room.

“Let me guess, you want to ask me if you can leave with Hansol-ah to talk about our relationship.” He gives me an intense look, and it makes me feel like he is going to slap me for even thinking about talking to someone about us.

“As long as he doesn’t tell anyone, I guess it’s ok. You can go with him for an hour, but then I want you at home, ready and waiting for when I get home, which will be half an hour later after you. That means you prep yourself, but you wait until ten minutes before I get home that you start, and don’t touch your cock. And before I forget, don’t cum, or I will punish you later, ok?” I look up at him in disbelief, as I never thought he would give me that much freedom without the others around.

“Thank you, sir.” My face suddenly breaks into the biggest smile ever at the idea that Wonshik trusts me so much. I bravely reach up and kiss Wonshik on the cheek, before backing away quickly.

“Getting brave are we, little one?” It’s meant to sound scolding, but he’s smiling so I know that I’m not in any trouble. He leans down to give me a quick kiss before I head back inside to grab Hansol.

“Let’s go back to your place for a while.” I say as I reach the table. He quickly get up, and I follow him to his car, getting inside as he starts up the car.

“So why did you drag Wonshik-hyung outside?” Is the first thing he asks me, and I guess I have to be honest with him, though I couldn’t lie to him anyway, he always seems to know when I’m lying.

“Um… I had to ask him if I could leave the club and talk to you. He said I have an hour before I have to be home.” He pulls into the driveway of SEVENTEEN’s dorm, and we head inside.

“Wait, you have to ask permission to do stuff?” He sounds shocked by this, although I can’t blame him. Not many people are used to these sorts of relationships, or why people do it, and in general just think it’s wrong.

“That’s how it works. Look, it’s very complicated, and believe it or not, we’re not the only ones in VIXX who are doing it. In fact, I believe that Hakyeon-hyung is currently in Hawaii, using his power over Taekwoon-hyung.” He looks even more shocked when I say this, and I realise I probably shouldn’t have. He must’ve seen the look on my face, for what he says next is;

“Hey, relax, I’m not going to tell anyone about anything we talk about, but seriously, how the fuck do you know about what happens between Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung?” He asks with genuine interest as I start to relax.

“Hakyeon-hyung trusts me a lot, and we talk often. In fact, I’m basically VIXX’s counsellor, whenever any of them have problems they come to me, and I help them find a solution.” It feels weird telling Hansol all this, because I’ve only been allowed to talk about this with Wonshik and Hakyeon, but that’s basically it.

“And here I thought Wonshik-hyung was the mature philosophical counsellor for the group, guess I was wrong.” He chuckles, and I can’t help but break into a laughing fit at the way his face looks. He stares at me with a confused look on his face.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that your face looks so funny right now.” His mouth drops open in shock, and then hits me in the arm.

“Ha-ha very funny. Ooh, I think Jihoon-hyung has some alcohol stashed under his bed, we should totally steal it.” He gets up, and heads to what I believe is the room that Jihoon and Jeonghun sleep, returning two minutes later with a few bottles of alcohol and a huge smile on his face.

“All that belongs to Jihoon-ah?” I stare in disbelief, because Jihoon is so tiny and adorable that he looks like a child, so it’s really hard to believe that he hides alcohol under his bed.

“Yep, he may be cute and innocent on the outside, but on the inside he’s evil as fuck, but still stupid. I mean, it’s common sense to move your alcohol stash every day, so that no one can predict where it is and steal it from you.” He hands me a bottle, and we watch an episode of Blood on Netflix while chatting about my relationship with Wonshik.

It feels relaxing to be away from Wonshik, the dorm, and the other members, and just hang out with a friend. The next time I look down at my phone, I realise I should’ve been home at least five minutes ago, so I hurriedly call a cab, and tell Hansol I have to go.

I hop into the cab, giving him the address to the restaurant around the corner from the dorm, and walk (or stumble) the rest of the way home.

I finally get to the dorm, fifteen minutes until Wonshik will get home, which gives me enough time to prepare. I head into our room and quickly get undressed. When I’m naked, wearing only my collar I kneel by the door and wait for two minutes before I begin to prepare myself. I pop one of my fingers in my mouth, and swirl my tongue around it until it’s soaked in saliva.

I spread my knees apart a bit, so that I have easy access. I lower my hand towards my ass and slowly slip my finger inside, until it’s all the way in, and can feel my hole clench around my finger.

I start to move my finger in and out slowly, stretching myself, and soon I add a second finger, beginning to scissor myself. I add a third finger, imagining Wonshik’s big pulsing cock pounding me into the floor. I’m close to the edge, so I pull my fingers out so as not to go over it, as that would not please Wonshik. A few minutes later, I hear the door open, and footsteps coming down the hallway, but it confuses me as it sounds like they belong to more than one person, but before I get the chance to think about it, the door opens.

“Such a good boy aren’t you? I told you, didn’t I Namjoon-ah?” So I was right, he brought someone home (and not just someone, but Namjoon… just great!) I would look up, but that would most likely end in a slap on the face.

“Why is he ignoring us? Usually someone would look at people who are talking about them.” He sounds a little agitated, and I get the feeling that it’s pointed at me.

“He knows that if he looks without my permission he’ll get punished.” He walks over to me, pulling on my collar, indicating that he wants me to get up, so I stand, keeping my eyes firmly on the ground. He pulls me over to the bed.

“Sit on the edge, and yes, you can look at us.” I follow his instructions immediately without hesitation, and when I sit down I look up, but I keep my focus on Wonshik as I refuse to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“Sir…” I pronounce it in a way that Wonshik will know I’d like to speak, but I’ll wait until he gives me the go ahead. In the meantime, I feel Namjoon staring at me.

“You may speak.” He says to me, a smile tugging its way onto his mouth.

“Hansol-ah and I got a little distracted and we lost time. When I realised I was ten minutes late and it took me five more minutes to get home, I’m sorry, I’ve disappointed you, master.” I say with complete honesty, while most would just leave it, I believe honesty is the best policy (most of the time).

“Is that so? Well, I can let you get away with it this time since you were honest and told me, but if it happens again I will punish you. Anyway, I invited Namjoon-ah over to join us tonight, I hope you don’t mind, but he has become quite interested in a threesome, and being the good friend that I am I agreed to it this one time.”

I don’t know what to think of that, I wouldn’t mind a threesome of course, but I’d rather it with anyone else other than Wonshik’s old fuckbuddy.

“Why do I feel like he is purposefully ignoring me?” Namjoon asks as I continue to watch Wonshik.

“Jaehwan-hyung, why are you ignoring Namjoon-ah? Answer honestly.” Wonshik looks a little pissed off, but I sense that it isn’t directed at me.

“Honestly?” He nods his head. “Well, to be honest, I don’t like him.” Wonshik raises his eyebrows, and I see him slowly start to grin, confirming that he isn’t mad at me.

“Why don’t you like me?” He sounds a little angry at my words. I continue to stare at Wonshik, until he nods, giving me permission to speak. I finally look at Namjoon, who’s been impatiently waiting for me to answer.

“The reason I don’t like you is because you’re always drooling over Wonshik-ah, and you use every chance you get to touch him. I know you want to patch things up with him, but let me be clear; you ended it with him, not the other way around. He’s mine just as I’m his, so if you even think about trying to take him from me, I promise you I will rip you limb from limb until there’s nothing left, understand?”

Namjoon looks both shocked and displeased. I look at Wonshik to see if I overstepped my place, but I see that he is trying to hold in his laughter. I then remember that there is something else I’d like to say to Namjoon.

“Oh, and before I forget, if you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave so that my master can take care of me, while I in turn take care of him, that would be great. Goodbye.” He looks at Wonshik, who gives him a look that makes Namjoon huff in anger, and he leaves the dorm room without a word. I look back to Wonshik to see him still grinning.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you angry before, and the way you staked your claim on me was the biggest turn on ever. Now, for taking care of me, I presume you’re prepared, so lay on the edge of the bed on your stomach, and spread your legs.” I can’t help but moan at his words, as I quickly follow his instructions, even though it isn’t the most comfortable position. I’m not going to complain though, I’m too horny to care.

I turn my head to look over at Wonshik, who is currently pulling on a condom that I had put on the bedside table earlier, along with the lube. Once he’s done that he pours a generous amount of lube onto his hand, stroking it over his cock.

Once that is done he walks over to me, slowly inserting his cock inside of me, not stopping until he’s completely inside of me. He stills his movements to allow me to get used to the intrusion, and slowly trails his hand down my back. He leans over and bites me on the neck, causing me to moan, and he chuckles.

“You like that, don’t you baby?” The way he says it indicates that I am not required to answer, which I’m thankful for, as there are only two words I can bring myself to say right now, which are;

“Please, move.” I feel rather than see his smile on my back, and he begins to move, starting with a painfully slow rhythm, before flipping me so that I’m on his lap facing him. Before I can help myself, I grab his hair to tug his head up, kissing him passionately.

“I want you to fuck yourself hard on my cock, ok? And don’t keep quiet, I want to hear every sound that comes out of your mouth.” I do as he says, and lift myself up, until just the head is inside me, before slamming back down on his lap.

“Oh fuck, Master Wonshik-ah!” I moan and kiss him messily, as I continue to pound onto Wonshik’s lap. He is moaning and groaning as loud as I am, and I know he is close to edge just like me, but I hold back until he finishes. After a few more thrusts, Wonshik cums into the condom.

“Cum for me, baby.” And I do, I cum the hardest I ever have, and soon I’m being lifted off of Wonshik’s lap, and being cleaned up while I fight to stay awake.

“Come on, Hyung, let’s go take a shower, and then we can get some sleep.” He lifts me off the bed, and carries me into the bathroom. While I sit on the toilet waiting for Wonshik to finish in the shower, I realise something about my feelings towards Wonshik, and I just have to voice them.

“Wonshik-ah, I have something to tell you.” He looks over at me and nods, which indicates that he is listening.

“Saranghae.” His eyes widen, and for a moment, I feel like I should’ve kept my mouth shut, until he grins at me, and walks over, kneeling on the floor at my feet.

“Saranghaeyo.” As soon as he says that, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him with everything I have, and he does the same.


End file.
